joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE MIGHT BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG PEOPLE AS IT CONTAINS REAL LIFE KILLING Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs (Viktor, Igor and Alexander) are sick fucks that did everything wrong. They are most popular for their video "3 Guys 1 Hammer" which contains them killing innocent old man "Sergei Yatzenko". They killed 21 victims. At first, they used to kill animals (just like you see, in background is censored dead body of dog) and one of them was cat but then they started killing humans. Back before, they sold someone's bike but didn't go to jail due to their age (Igor used to be 17 when he sold bike after beating up local boy who had that bike) because they used to be younger here. Viktor and Igor in their younger ages were afraid of heights and bullies (they were age 14 in this). Alexander used to have blood phobia which made him refuse to bath his cat because he was afraid that he could scald it. However, after Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs were arrested for second time, they did go to jail due to murder. Powers and Stats Tier: Hammer Tier Name: Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs Origin: 3 Guys 1 Hammer, who knows maybe not really Gender: Male Age: Not a lot of people know how old are Viktor, Igor and Alexander but their earlier ages were confirmed though Classification: Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs, Hammer Bros, Hammer Brothers, Sick Fucks, Igor Suprunyuck aka Suprunyuk, Viktor Sayenko, Alexander Hanzha, 3 Guys 1 Hammer Powers and Abilities: None really Attack Potency: Strong enough to kill humans and animals who are both innocent but not really all of them Speed: Fast at killing humans Lifting Strength: They can lift their hammer it's unknown how heavy it is which also means that their Lifting Strength is unknown as well Striking Strength: KILLER Durability: UNKNOWN Stamina: UNKNOWN Range: UNKNOWN Standard Equipment: Hammer, Screwdriver and Knife Intelligence: Not so intelligent Weaknesses: UNKNOWN Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hammer Smash: They attack victim with a hammer several times Screwdriver: They attack victim in body parts with screwdriver Knife: They attack victim with knife Laugh: Laugh after doing horrible things to victim. Others Killed Victims: Yekaterina Ilchenko Roman Tatarevich Yevgenia Grischenko Nikolai Serchuk Egor Nechvoloda Yelena Shram Valentina Hanzha (She has to do nothing with Alexander Hanzha, which might be weird to some people) Andrei Sidyuk Sergei Yatzenko Other victims' names are unknown unfortunately although they did kill 21 of them one of them was pregnant woman Notable Victories: Do i really need this Notable Losses: Or this either Inconclusive Matches: Or even this but who cares i'll let it here Link to Their Video Before you watch this video, PLEASE LISTEN, I HAVE TO WARN YOU FIRST: THE VIDEO CONTAINS KILLING WHICH MIGHT NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR SOME PEOPLE SO IT'S NOT RECOMMENDED TO WATCH THIS VIDEO WITH AND WITHOUT STRONG STOMACH BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE WILL FIND THIS DISTURBING AND DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED runthegauntlet.org/view/Three-guys,-One-Hammer If you want to watch the video, copy the link but read the warning first please And yes it's guys, and not guys Parents Igor and Viktor's parents think that it's not their fault whatever did they do wrong. They also planned to appeal Supreme Court of Ukraine and European Court of Human Rights. The parents of Suprunyuk and Sayenko also argued that the sentence on Alexander Hanzha was too lenient This is information from Wikipedia: Category:OH GOD Category:All Hope Is Lost Category:Evil Characters Category:Real Life Category:Villains Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Is friends with demons because reasons Category:Befriended Satan Category:Demons Category:No Category:Why __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Needs more categories. Category:WTF Category:Oh no Category:3 Guys 1 Hammer